September 17, 2019
1.40.0.0 'Patch Highlights' Bastion's Brick Challenge Get ready to play with Bastion’s Brick Challenge and some special, unlockable in-game content! Wins in Quick Play, Competitive Play, or Arcade will earn you themed sprays, player icons, and a new legendary skin: Brick Bastion! Tune in to participating Twitch broadcasters while they’re playing Overwatch any time through 9/30 to earn a total of seven Bastion’s Brick Challenge sprays and icons! To learn more about Bastion’s Brick Challenge, click here. 'Hero Updates' General *Ground targeted abilities (Reaper’s Shadowstep, Mei’s Icewall, Symmetra’s Teleporter, etc) will now more heavily prefer edges over placing as far away as possible. Bastion Self-repair *Self-repair no longer consumes resource while Bastion is at full health *Bastion now correctly initiates 0.25 sec of recovery time when canceling Self-Repair by firing Symmetra Primary Fire *Beam width lowered from 0.3 meters to 0.2 *Beam DPS per level lowered from 65/130/195 to 60/120/180 Zarya Primary Fire *Beam width is now 0.15 meters and no longer scales with energy *Max Beam DPS lowered from 190 to 170 Sigma Hyper Spheres *Explosion damaged reduced from 35 to 30 Experimental Barrier *Added a toggle option for deploying Sigma’s Experimental Barrier *Being hacked by Sombra will now recall his barrier if it is deployed. (EMP will still destroy the barrier first if both are in range) Accretion *Explosion damage increased from 50 to 60 Gravitic Flux *Intro cast time increased from 0.4 seconds to 0.6 'Workshop Updates' New Workshop actions: *Create Dummy Bot **Creates a dummy bot, which is a full player that has no human or AI controlling it. Using other Workshop actions, dummy bots can move, aim, press buttons, and do most things that human players can do. *Destroy Dummy Bot **Destroys a dummy bot. *Start Throttle In Direction **Either sets or modifies the throttle (directional movement input) for a given player (human, AI bot, or dummy bot). *Stop Throttle In Direction **Stops the change to throttle being caused by Start Throttle In Direction. *Create Beam Effect **Creates a beam effect between two positions (either or both of which may be a player). New parameters to existing Workshop actions: *Create HUD Text **New SpectatorVisibility option for defining when spectators can see the text. **New colors have been added to Text Color. *Create In-World Text **New SpectatorVisibility option for defining when spectators can see the text. **New colors have been added to Text Color. *Create Effect and Play Effect **New colors have been added. New Workshop value: *Is Dummy Bot **Whether a given player is a dummy bot. New Workshop Inspector features: *Copy current variables to CSV PC-Only : **Copies the currently visible variables to the system clipboard in CSV format. These can be pasted into text and spreadsheet applications. *Copy all variables to CSV PC-Only : **Copies all variables throughout the Inspector history for the currently selected entity to the system clipboard in CSV format. These can be pasted into text and spreadsheet applications. *Copy current variables as actions: **Copies the currently visible variables to the clipboard in Workshop text format. These can be pasted back into a Workshop action list. 'Bug Fixes' General *Workshop - Fixed a bug that caused the "Enable Workshop Inspector" option not to reset when using Restore Defaults *Workshop - The "Is Firing Primary" Workshop value now correctly reports whether Sigma is using his Hyperspheres *Fixed an issue where killing D.Va's mech via Environment kill would not always grant the full amount of ult charge *Fixed an issue where knockbacks would sometimes be shorter than intended if the target was moving down an incline *Players should no longer get stuck inviting players when using 'Stay As Team' feature *Attempting to save a highlight without sufficient disk space now displays an appropriate error message *Fixed an issue where the first person camera would be incorrectly offset when switching heroes in some workshop scenarios *Competitive arcade season ratings now display a skill rating in the career profile *Season 1 competitive end ratings now show correctly in leaderboards Maps Paris *Fixed a bug that allowed Moira's Biotic Orb to pass through the attacker's spawn door Heroes Ashe *Improved the ability for B.O.B. to get through doorways and more consistently make it to where he was launched towards Bastion *Fixed a bug where Bastion was not entering a recovery state when immediately firing weapons after Self-Repair is used Brigitte *Fixed a bug with Brigitte’s Repair Pack cooldown scalar not working in custom games D.Va *Fixed a bug that allowed D.Va's mech to block Earthshatter briefly during the destruction animation Hanzo *Fixed a bug that caused Hanzo's bow to flicker when switching to Sonic Arrow, when certain skins were equipped Lucio *Fixed an issue where knockbacks applied to enemies moving down ramps would not knock back as far as intended. Mercy *Fixed a bug where Mercy could sometimes mispredict being able to Guardian Angel to a teammate who had died behind a wall. Orisa *Fixed a bug that caused players to be thrown further than intended when escaping the pulling effect of Orisa's Halt Sigma *Fixed a bug that caused the first-person animations for Kinetic Grasp, Accretion, Experimental Barrier return/retract, and primary fire not to play correctly when used immediately after being frozen *Fixed a bug that caused Hyperspheres to appear without any VFX or animation after letting the cast timer on Gravitic Flux expire *Fixed a bug that incorrectly allowed Sigma to gain shields after absorbing a healing orb from Moira with his Kinetic Grasp *Corrected various Sigma team color visual effects *Fixed a bug with Sigma’s Damage Blocked average per 10 min not appearing in career profile Sombra *Fixed a bug with Sombra detection radius being affected by player aim pitch Wrecking Ball *Fixed an issue preventing Wrecking Ball specific stats from showing up in the Career Profile *Fixed a bug with adaptive shields area being affected by aim pitch Zenyatta *Fixed a bug that prevented Zenyatta from using a Teleporter while Transcendence is active